


Eine Verhängnisvolle Nacht

by christianesteiffen



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band), The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: Aber Andreas macht´s besser, Anal Sex, Cheating, Drunk Sex, M/M, Samu ist sad, Sandreas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Samu ist mit Rea zusammen, doch sie haben einen ziemlich heftigen Streit. Voller Emotionen flieht der Finne in eine Bar, um seine Probleme wegzutrinken. Doch dort trifft er einen verführerischen jungen Mann. Kann er ihm widerstehen? Samu/Rea (erwähnt) Samu/Andreas //slash// lemon





	

Samu hatte sich mit Rea gestritten. Das passierte zwar öfter, aber diesmal war es doch ein ziemlich heftiger Streit gewesen. So heftig, dass Samu aus ihrer Hotelsuite geflohen war.  
In eine Bar. Wohin denn sonst? Alkohol half ihm immer am besten mit seinen Problemen.   
Seitdem Rea und er richtig zusammen waren und es nicht nur um Sex ging, ging ihre Beziehung bergab. Er mochte Rea sehr und er hatte gehofft, dass es helfen würde, wenn sie ihe Liebe mithilfe des Schlosses besiegeln würden.  
Aber es hatte eher das Gegenteil bewirkt. Irgendwie hatte er dadurch Druck aufgebaut, dass sie sich lieben und das perfekte Paar sein mussten. Aber das waren sie nicht. Samu liebte Rea nicht. Er wusste, dass er es vielleicht irgendwann tun würde. Doch so wie ihre Beziehung im Moment verlief, würde aus dem wohl eher nichts werden. Trotzdem wollte er sich nicht von seinem Freund trennen. Er wusste, dass dies egoistisch von ihm war. Dennoch hing er an seinem Liebhaber. Wahrscheinlich lag das einfach daran, dass er nicht alleine sein wollte und dass er den Komfort, den er mit Rea fühlte nicht missen wollte.  
Gerade als er in der Bar seinen fünften Drink bestellte, sah er einen besonders hübschen jungen Mann zur Tür hereinkommen.  
Er hatte kurze dunkle Haare und glatte Haut, deren Farbe an Kakao erinnerte. Dazu kam, dass er ziemlich groß war und sich beim Eintreten beinahe seinen Kopf an dem Türrahmen stieß. Bisher hatte er Samu noch nicht angeguckt. Jedoch kam er auf ihn zu und setzte sich direkt neben ihn an die Bar.  
Von seinem Platz aus konnte Samu dessen verführerischen Duft einatmen. Er seufzte. Dieser Mann war wirklich zum Anbeißen. Dann musste er feststellen, dass sein Seufzer nicht so leise und subtil gewesen war, wie er dachte. Jedenfalls sah ihn der Mann verwundert mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Samu ergriff diese Gelegenheit, ihm seine Hand zu reichen und sich vorzustellen. „Guten Tag. Ick bin Samu, du?“ fragte er. Skeptisch ergriff der Mann seine Hand und erwiderte seinen Händedruck. Dann stellte er sich vor: „Ich bin Andreas. Was machst du hier?“ Er war direkt, das gefiel dem Finnen. „Andreas“, der Name rollte förmlich auf seiner Zunge. Danach ging er auf dessen Frage ein. „Had a fight.“ Der andere nickte verstehend und prostete ihm zu. Sie tranken beide aus ihren Gläsern und stellten sie danach ab. Samu wollte sich gerade einen neuen Drink bestellen, da stoppte ihn Andreas. „Wollen wir´s nicht so machen? Wir bestellen für den jeweils anderen?“ Obwohl der finnische Sänger merkte, dass der andere Mann bereits leicht am Lallen war, da er offensichtlich schon leicht betrunken in die Bar gekommen war, willigte er ein.  
Je später es wurde, desto mehr Gläser sammelten sich vor den beiden. Um Mitternacht waren beide schon sehr benebelt und das merkte auch der Barkeeper, der ihnen mitteilte, dass er ihnen entweder nur noch nicht-alkoholische Getränke verkaufte oder sie sich eine andere Bar suchen müssten.  
Enttäuscht verließen sie darauf die Bar und machten sich ohne Erfolg auf die Suche nach einer anderen Kneipe, die ihnen noch etwas Alkoholisches ausschenken würde.  
Doch dann fanden sie einen Nachtclub, der sie bereitwillig hineinließ. Samu besorgte ihnen beiden erstmal ein Bier, das sie schnell leerten. Da er keine Lust hatte, nur rumzustehen und sich weiter zu besaufen, forderte er Andreas galant zum Tanz auf.  
Dieser kicherte ziemlich unmännlich und schlug sich vor Scham, die Hände vor den Mund, nahm die Aufforderung dennoch an.  
Bald darauf befanden sie sich inmitten von verschwitzten Körpern und tanzten zu viel zu lauter Musik. Es war sehr eng auf dem Parkett, was Samu die perfekte Gelegenheit gab, sich Andreas unauffällig zu nähern. Dieser bekam die Annäherungsversuche des Finnen anfangs gar nicht mit, doch als er den Atem des anderen auf seiner Wange spüren konnte, blickte er diesen verwundert an, was dem blonden Playboy die Möglichkeit verschaffte, ihre Lippen kurz einander berühren zu lassen.  
Da Andreas nicht zurückzuckte (er hatte gar nicht wirklich reagiert), gab dies Samu das Signal sich weiter zu nähern, sodass sich bald ihre Körper in einem erotisch anmutenden Tanz aneinander rieben und sich in Symbiose bewegten.  
Dem Clubbesitzer war ihr Tanz wohl zu erotisch, da sie nicht viel später kurzerhand rausgeworfen wurden. Das zweite Mal in dieser Nacht standen sie auf der Straße und wussten nicht wohin. Da legte Andreas auf einmal seinen Arm um Samu und zog diesen zu sich heran. Mit heiserer Stimme fragte er: „Zu mir oder zu dir?“ Da musste der Finne erstmal schlucken, doch vergessen war der feste Freund und so antwortete er: „Zu dir, baby.“   
Und er legte seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf die des anderen, mit dem Unterschied, dass Andreas dieses Mal in den Tanz mit einstieg und sie so sich eine Weile in der bitteren Kälte der dunklen Nacht im fahlen Licht der Laterne küssend standen.   
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, mussten sie beide glücklich lachen, dann rief der Deutsche ein Taxi für sie beide.  
Sie verbrachten die Wartezeit noch damit, sich ein wenig weiter körperlich kennenzulernen, setzten das aber dem Fahrer zuliebe nicht im Taxi fort.  
Andreas war, wie Samu anhand dessen Wohnung und der Umgebung, in der sie sich befand, relativ wohlhabend.  
Die Wohnung, in der sie sich später befanden, war groß und tagsüber wahrscheinlich gut beleuchtet aufgrund der hohen Fenster. Jedoch verbrachte Samu nicht allzu viel Zeit damit, Andreas Wohnung zu analysieren, sondern sie so schnell wie möglich auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer zu entkleiden.  
Komplett nackt warf Samu Andreas auf dessen Bett und stürzte sich dort auf ihn. Hungrig versiegelte er seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Er knabberte an dessen Ohren und saugte an dessen Hals.   
Dann spürte er, wie Andreas Hände anfingen seinen Körper entlangzufahren, über seine Brust, seinen Bauch zu seinem Glied. Vorsichtig fuhr der jüngere Mann die Erektion des anderen mit seinen Händen auf und ab. Samu entfuhr ein Keuchen.   
Die Hände dieses Mannes ließen ihn Sterne sehen. Langsam leckte er sich seinen Weg über Andreas Körper zu dessen Genitalbereich.  
Erst massierte er dessen Penis und Hoden mit seinen Händen, dann nahm er ihn in den Mund und leckte die Länge ab. Er saugte einige Male, merkte jedoch, dass Andreas kommen würde, wenn er so weiter machte.  
Demnach fing er an dessen Eingang mit seinen Fingern zu präparieren. Der Jüngere war ziemlich eng und selbst bei nur zwei Finger stöhnte er noch einige Zeit vor Schmerz. Trotzdem beschloss Samu, in ihn einzudringen. Und zwar mit einem einzigen Stoß. Er gab dem anderen etwas Zeit, sich an die ungewohnte Penetration zu gewöhnen und fing dann schnell an, sich zu bewegen. Es war ein wunderbarer Anblick, den anderen so vollkommen ergeben und verschwitzt vor sich liegen zu haben. Liebevoll streichelte er dessen Körper und ergriff dessen Hände, verschränkte ihre Finger.  
Der Finne wusste, dass er bald kommen würde, weshalb er seine Erektion aus Andreas zog und diesen auf den Bauch legte und dann wieder in ihn eindrang. Diese Position gefiel ihnen beiden besser und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie beide kamen. Völlig erschöpft schliefen sie so nebeneinander in dem dreckigen Bett ein.

Als Andreas am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er alleine, nackt in seinem Zimmer, das stark nach Sex roch. Er verspürte ein Ziehen in seinem Gesäß, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei. An die gemeinsame Nacht mit dem finnischen Popstar konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich. Kann. Es. Einfach. Nicht. Lassen. Dieses Paar ist wie eine Sucht und ich komme einfach nicht los. XD Diesen Oneshot kann man als Vorgeschichte zu Ich gewinn´ die Show sehen, muss man aber nicht, weil es komplett unlogisch ist. Ich bin nur durch die Geschichte, da Samu Rea ja fremdgegangen ist, auf diese Idee gekommen. Hoffentlich gefällt sie euch. :)


End file.
